


Punishment

by ChannieRooo



Series: Puppy Channie [2]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Collars, Dom Seo Changbin, Dom/sub, Hand Jobs, M/M, Master/Pet, Misbehaving, Multi, Pet Play, Punishment, Reward, Spanking, Stress, Tail Plugs, dom stray kids, fowl words, puppy chan, slight prais kink, sub bang chan, whip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-22 17:17:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21080213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChannieRooo/pseuds/ChannieRooo
Summary: Chan is stressed and lashes out. good thing his master Changbin know how to put him back in his place.





	Punishment

**Author's Note:**

> This will most likely be a series of puppy Chan, if this does well at least. So I hope ya’ll like it

Chan has always been an obedient pup, never blatantly disobeyed, only the occasional mishap or forgetfulness at times. But he was still a producer for a high end company that expected a lot from him, and perhaps at times too much. Stress would usually build up like a balloon filling with air until it exploded at those times. He would lash out and disrespect his doms to no end, not caring for the outcome at all, and this was one of these times.

  
  


Chan had been working 20 hours straight and was forced to come home after JYP himself scolded him. Funny how the man forcing him to work also hindered him from finishing the songs. Reluctantly he went home, but with each step stress was building up even further. He needed to finish his work _tonight_ or all hell would break loose.

He entered his dorm, the other members spread everywhere. He could smell the food cooking in the kitchen and the warm atmosphere that was supposed to be calming, but to Chan it was suffocating and overheated, like a sauna. The smell of food made his stomach do flips, making him nauseous.

‘’Hey Channie!’’ Jisung said once realizing he had arrived. Chan did little to show he heard him, just giving a small nod of his head. ‘’Finished the songs?’’ The question created a sour taste in Chan’s mouth. The forgotten anger bubbling back up. With a scowl on his face Chan threw off his shoes and jacked and headed towards his private producing room.

Once out of sight the other members looked at each other. Their pup’s sour mood worrying them. But Changbin was quick to calm everything down. ‘’He probably has a producing block he can’t get out of, just give him some time in the studio and it’ll be fine’’

What Changbin said was true, he was stuck in a producing block and was stuck. But time in the studio did not help at all. Chan stayed in the studio until dinner time when he was called down by Minho. He didn’t want to go, but with better judgment decided it was better to obey Minho and instead keep to himself. Too bad the others didn’t think the same. They always tried to keep him in conversations and include him in their fun. Chan tied to give hints that he wasn’t in the mood, but they just wouldn’t catch on. He gave them small answers and kept quiet. He tried to not answer ones, but that just earned him a warning hand on his thigh from Changbin.

‘’Are you okay pup?’’ Felix decided to ask him directly, but yet, Chan was too angry to talk about his emotion.

‘’I’m fine.’’ There was an attitude in his voice as he answered, something everyone at the table noticed.

‘’Chan,’’ Changbin tried to be soft, thinking Chan had gotten bad news and needed comfort, but was proven wrong when all Chan gave him was an angry ‘what?’. Changbin could handle a lot when it comes to Chan, but he would not take disrespect.

‘’Behave.’’ Changbin’s voice was stern as he turned to look directly at Chan now, leaving no room for arguments. But alas, Chan’s anger and frustration clouded his judgment.

‘’Or what?’’

Changbin saw red as he turned Chan to face him. he held the other’s chin in a harsh grip forcing the pup to look at his master.

‘’I will give you one more Chance to correct yourself. Apologize.’’

‘’fuck you.’’

With no warning Changbin grabbed Chan’s arm in a death grip, something that would definitely bruise, and dragged him towards his room. It wasn’t often Changbin handled the punishment, but he was determined to show his pup that this behavior would not be tolerated.

Changbin’s room was cold and dark as they entered. Chan was shoved into the room, but stayed on his feet, as Changbin locked the door. The elder then walked towards the closet hidden away in the room, covered by a blanket. It was where they Kept all of Chan’s equipment for both playtime and punishments. Next to the closet was Chan’s crate. For a moment Chan was afraid Changbin would lock him up there, but was relieved when Changbin instead opened up the closet. The feeling was short lasting as he saw the whip, collar and handcuffs he had chosen, at least he could take some comfort in the tail plug his master was holding. It was his favorite one, with a long fluffy and gray wolf tail. It was one of the first things they got him when all of this was established.

‘’Strip off your pants.’’ Changbin demanded with a cold voice. Chan knew he had fucked up and was now trying his best to obey by quickly discarding his pants, leaving him in his way too big hoodie and panties. Hyunjin had dressed him before he left for work yesterday.

Changbin walked towards Chan, collar in hand. It wasn’t anything too fancy, just a plain black leather collar, but the pendant meant everything to Chan. it was a small circle with all his dom’s initials carved on the back, showing just who he belonged to. Changbin fastened the leather around Chan’s neck. The feeling of the material causing a hazy high to go over Chan’s mind, pulling him down to puppy space.

‘’ On the bed on your knees.’’ Chan followed the order blindly. He knew how Changbin liked him positioned, ass up, face down, his chest touching the bed. It seemed to please Changbin as he crest his pup’s ass before giving it a hard slap. The sensation causing a yelp to leave Chan’s mouth.

Changbin pulled down Chan’s panties, leaving them stay at his knees. He then moved to stand in front of Chan, cuffs in hand. The master worked silently as he restrained the pup’s wrists together. The silence was like a nightmare for Chan. the pup always needing some form of verbal acceptance or even just to ground himself.

Changbin was once again behind Chan. the puppy could hear a bottle opening making himself ready for what was about to come. Changbin slicked up his fingers and brought one to Chan’s rim, wetting it with the strawberry lube. The sensation caused a small whine to leave Chan, earning him yet another slap to his cheeks. He knew what it meant. ‘Be quiet’. Chan tried his best to keep quiet as Changbin finally inserted a finger. Changbin was always slow when prepping his puppy, leaving the little one to wither and crumble at the edge with every move. It didn’t take too long for Changbin to add another finger, but Chan was already panting and rocking on the fingers inside of him, needing more. But Changbin wouldn’t budge as he grabbed Chan’s hips hard enough to bruise, keeping him in place as he continued. He then added a third finger and zeroed in on Chan’s prostate. Chan let out a high pitched moan as he hid his face into the sheets beneath him, but Changbin still hear him and gave him another spank. Changbin took some more time abusing his prostate before deeming the pup prepped enough.

He took out his fingers, leaving Chan to clench around nothing. The feeling of emptiness was an uncomfortable feeling for Chan, but he still stayed quiet. Changbin lubed up the tail plug nicely before he pushed it slowly inside of Chan who let out a low groan at the feeling of being filled once again.

‘’Up.’’ Chan sat on his knees at Changbin’s order, leaving room for his master to sit down. Changbin sat down with his legs spread wide. He took a hold of Chan’s collar, fastening a leash onto it before pulling him down to lay across His lap.

‘’I will give you twenty hits and you will count every single one. If you hesitate or stop counting I’ll start from the beginning, if you get cocky or disrespectful I’ll add ten. And at the end, you’ll get two hits with the whip because of the words you said.’’ Changbin explained. ‘’Got it?’’

‘’Yes master.’’ Chan’s voice was soft as he answered his master. It was an eerie and tense silence that waited as Chan laid there. His body tense in anticipation. The strain in his body was too much and he eventually relaxed. That was when Changbin placed the first it. a yelp left Chan’s mouth at the sudden pain but was quick to add a quick ‘one’ and started counting them.

Hit after hit sent quick sensations of pain down Chan’s spine, but the pain was also a great pleasure to the little pup. But it soon became too much for the sweet pup. ‘’Please, please master.’’ Tears were falling down Chan’s cheeks as he begged for Changbin to lessen the pain.

‘’Dumb puppy, that’s not counting. Start from the beginning.’’ Changbin wasn’t afraid of hurting the pup. They had a safe word, and he knew Chan would use it when he needed it. this was also what Chan needed. The little pup was just a little overwhelmed, not used to such harsh punishment as he was often so well behaved. The second round went better but Chan was still crying as the pain increased with Changbin’s powerful slaps.

‘’what happened puppy? you are usually so much better than this. It disappoints me.’’ The words were like a hit to Chan’s stomach. He had disappointed his masters, his owners. The very people he was meant to please, just because he wouldn’t tell them his struggles. A whine and gut wrenching sob left Chan at the realization. ‘’We will always be here for you little one, but you need to tell us when you need us as well. You hurting like this hurts everyone else too. You are not in this alone.’’ Chan was full on crying now, big tears running down his red cheeks.

Changbin finally landed the last hit with his hand as Chan let out a broken ‘Twenty’. ‘’There, there. Almost done, just one more thing and we are all done.’’ Changbin coaxed Chan. he gave the pup’s red bum small and soft hits with the whip first, readying the pup for the pain about to come. The two hits were like lightning on Chan’s already sensitive ass.

Changbin bent down to Chan’s ear and whispered words of praise and comfort to his crying pup. ‘’You did so well pup, so, so well for me. My sweet puppy, so brave hmm.’’ He then helped Chan sit on his lap carefully. ‘’you feeling better now?’’

‘’Yes, thank you master.’’ Chan buried his face in Changbin’s neck wetting the others shoulder with his tears. The pup placed small kisses of gratitude on his master’s neck before pulling away to look him in the eyes. ‘’I’m sorry for what I said.’’

‘’Apology accepted puppy, mind telling me what’s going on?’’ Changbin wanted to get to the bottom of his puppy’s problem so he could stop them complete and help his sweet little one.

‘’PD-nim asked me to finish up some songs and the deadline is closing in and I’m not even close to done. I thought too much about not disappointing him… so I disappointed you instead.’’ Chan was crying again, his voice shaky as he explained his problems to the oldest.

‘’Oh sweetie, why didn’t you say anything?’’ Changbin wiped away Chan’s big tears with his thumb. Hating to see his puppy cry from something other than pleasure.

‘’Didn’t wanna be a bother…’’

‘’You will never be a bother, we love you and will help you through everything. You don’t have to do this alone.’’ Changbin looked into his pup’s eyes, making sure he understood that Changbin meant every single word. ‘’I’m sure Sungie would love to help you if you asked, i will too.’’

‘’You think so?’’ Chan asked, his big puppy eyes staring lovingly into Changbin’s own.

‘’I’m sure of it.’’ Changbin brought Chan into another hug for comfort and assurance. ‘’Now, let’s get something for that bum of yours.’’ Changbin gave Chan’s lips a kiss before he left to get the ointment. The salve was like a cold heaven for Chan's ass.

‘’Now,’’ Changbin place Chan on his lap once more. ‘’I do believe the puppy deserves a reward for taking his punishment so well, don’t you?’’ there was a glint in Changbin’s eyes as he looked down on Chan.

‘’Yes master, please?’’ Chan’s voice was quiet as he pleaded. He really wanted his reward. Chan’s cock was half hard from the previous prep and the plug still resting on his prostate.

Changbin was quick with his hands as he took Chan's small member in a fist, slowly flicking his wrist up and down until Chan was at full hardness. Small pants and moans left Chan's mouth as his face was showing nothing but pure pleasure. Changbin got a good rhythm as he jerked off his little puppy, but he knew Chan would need more than just steady. He slowed his hand to a painfully and hardy there feeling, causing Chan to give a small whine at the loss. Changbin then speed up his hand to an inhuman speed, the precum from Chan's cock helping the slide, until he then slowed down to the same painfully slow rhythm. The contrast sending sparks of bliss through Chan's body.

‘’Master please?’’ Chan begged. He was closing in on the edge, the need to cum pooling at his abdomen.

‘’Please what puppy?’’ Changbin knew Chan never liked to ask for things directly, shyness and embarrassment always at the back of his mind, but the feeling of humiliation was like drug to the little puppy.

‘’Please… may I cum, please please let me cum!’’ Chan finally pleaded, like a dam that had run over, please also spilled from the puppy’s mouth, begging for release.

‘’Ok puppy, cum for me, make yourself look pretty for me.’’ The words were like a switch for Chan, and before he knew it he was cumming with a silent scream, Changbin helping him though his orgasm.

Changbin brought his fingers up to Chan's mouth, letting the puppy tease himself on the fingers as he cleaned them with his tongue. Changbin gave his hair a pet in thanks before engaging the puppy in a heated kiss.

‘’Good boy.’’

Changbin knew exactly what Chan needed and when he needed it, they all did. Whether it was a punishment or praise, they always provided, with no hesitation. Chan loved them for that, and in return tried to be as good as possible. sure he had his slip ups, but they were always fixed in the end. They knew his boundaries and borders and kept him safe throughout everything. Chan really couldn’t wish for better partners or masters. They were his and he was theirs. And it was great.

**Author's Note:**

> Do I have other projects to finish? Yes  
Did I write this instead? Yes  
With no regrets!  
Please leave a comment and kudos ;)


End file.
